


Therapy

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Series: Forty Verses [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics), New Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, POV Third Person, Rugby, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only a little therapy, it can't hurt anyone, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of Robbie following rugby after Doc Sampson introduced him to the game during Thunderbolts.

Jubilee cracked her knuckles ominously, on either side of her, Angelica and Sofia grinned. "We're ready when you are, boys."

Jono looked at Rich, eyes crinkling in amusement. "She's taking this very seriously, mate. We could be in for a rough time of it. Blood might well be spilled."

"Works for me," said Robbie with a slight smile.

"Wait, this is just a friendly match, right? No powers," asked Vance. He was sitting on the grass, lacing up his sneakers. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the rules."

Jono nodded towards his better half, who was whispering something to Angelica. The redhead laughed wickedly, glancing at Vance. "Does that look friendly to you? They're planning our demise by any means possible, I don't think rules are gonna be involved."

"Jubes scares the hell out of me," muttered Barry from somewhere behind them. His kids were on the sidelines, cheering madly, torn between their Mom and Dad. "I can't be the only one who feels naked without padding."

"Be glad we've got cups, Barry." Jono checked to make sure his was still there. God help him if Jubes got close during the match. "They're going to be gunning for our boys, boys."

"Oh, man up already, this is _rugby_. It's not a game for whiney little boys," said Sofia, eyes alight with the promise of carnage.

The girls were spaced out ready to play. Jubes, Sofia, Angelica, Debrii, Angel, and Rina lined up opposite the boys. Jono stood centre with Rich, Vance, Robbie, Barry, and Elvin. Not enough for proper sevens but they were making do.

"Toss already," said Jubilee, popping her gum. "I'm bored."

 

"Harpies," muttered Jono, collapsing onto the ground. "Bunch of bloody harpies."

"I think fighting Terrax was less painful," added Rich, with a grimace. "Vance, stop consorting with the enemy."

The telekinetic was lying on the ground with Angelica on top of him, her mouth stuck on his. He'd been down since she'd tackled him during the "flashing" incident.

Jono had caught a knee in the groin from Sofia as he stood frozen, bewitched at the sight of Jubes running topless through the centre of his team. To add insult to injury, Sofia had run right over him to score the only try of the game. He could feel the bruises forming already. Barry had been buried under a pile of Angel _and_ their kids while Robbie and Elvin had been chased down the field by Rina and Debrii even as they all ran after Sofia.

Her victory dance has been-- memorable.

"I feel great," said Robbie, panting, leaning back on his elbows. "Best idea ever. Doc Samson was onto something with this rugby."

"Only because none of the girls wanted to risk setting your powers off, you were safe from the knees of pointy doom," muttered Elvin. "Tell me we’ve got ice-- someone, anyone."

"Friendly game of touch rugby, my bleedin' arse." Jono was smiling though. "So-- same time next month?"

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little inspired by the International Sevens on in Wellington when I wrote this.


End file.
